Collection
by Mme. Raye
Summary: This is a collection of WAFF songfics based around couples in Ranma.
1. At Last

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ranma nor do I own the songs used.

* * *

**At Last**

Ryoga/Ukyo

* * *

Ukyo had to leave the party, it was too much. Akane and Ranma reached a new level in their relationship where they actually enjoyed their company. She watched them across the room as they laughed at their own jokes and stories, a special glow surrounded them. In a room full of people she felt so lonely, the loneliest she had ever felt. She tried to bite back her tears and ignore what lay before her eyes, the truth. She gulped down the punch and walked over to Ranma and hoped that he would notice her.  
"And then she turns to me with this huge fist-" Ranma stopped his story and looked over at Ukyo. "What?" He asked almost impatiently, Ukyo felt foolish to approach him and forgot what she was going to say. Her mouth hung open and she shut it quickly then gave them an embarrassed smile.  
"I'm going out for a breath of fresh air." Ranma gave an uninterested shrug and continued his story without any more time spent on her.  
"She punches me, I swear I could have landed on the moon..." Ukyo closed the door, muting Ranma's voice. The tears that she bit back earlier found their was back but she couldn't hold them in any longer. She took five steps in the snow and stopped. She sniffled as soft as she could while wiping away the never-ending fountain of tears. How could Ranma brush her off as he did? She fooled herself to think she meant more than she actually did. She meant nothing to him.  
  
Ryoga also had to leave the party. He saw the interaction between Ukyo and Ranma. He almost hated Ranma more for the fact that he could only hurt those besides Akane. Ryoga stood up wanted to hurt Ranma to make up for the pain he caused everyone, including him. But as much as Ryoga wanted to, he stopped himself and made his way to the door. He wanted to check on Ukyo, he saw the pain in her eyes and he understood that "I'm going out for a breath of fresh air" meant "Ranma, if you really love me, say something." He opened the door and with the blast of cold air, he heard her sniffling causing his own heart to break inside his chest. He felt pity for the girl because her pain was just like his. He felt pity that she set herself up to be hurt, she fell in love with Ranma who could never appreciate everything she had to offer.  
"Ukyo, are you ok?" He felt foolish for asking, of course she wasn't. She was crying, why else would she be crying?  
"Leabe me alone!" She cried with a clogged nose from crying.  
"Listen, crying out in the cold is not going to help!" Ryoga raised his voice, annoyed with the childish way she was acting. He regretted being so harsh. He walked up to her and placed his hand on her back. 

  
_At last my love has come along _

_My lonely days are over _

_And life is like a song  
  
At last _

_The skies above are blue _

_My heart was wrapped up in clover _

_The night I looked at you_

"You'll be fine. I promise." He whispered and Ukyo looked up to him with her green eyes sparkling in fresh tears. He gave her a reassuring smile. Ukyo never knew warmth like this from anyone else. Like a thunderbolt, she realized that her heart was never meant for Ranma.

  
_I found a dream, that I could speak to _

_A dream that I can call my own _

_I found a thrill to press my cheek to _

_A thrill that I have never known  
  
You smile, you smile _

_Oh and then the spell was cast _

_And here we are in heaven _

_For you are mine at last_

"Ryoga?" She asked him and he felt the pain in his own heart leave him. He was startled by the power she held over him. When she spoke his voice, he felt the void in his chest fill up. "Wanna get out of here?" He nodded and she gave him a warm smile. 

  
_I found a dream, that I could speak to _

_A dream that I can call my own _

_I found a thrill to press my cheek to _

_A thrill that I have never known  
  
You smile, you smile _

_Oh and then the spell was cast _

_And here we are in heaven _

_For you are mine at last  
  
At last... at last_

Ryoga and Ukyo walked away from the party and forgot the night's event. Ukyo, along the way, slid her small hand in his, he blushed at first but grew accustomed to it. As they walked, they only knew the warmth they found in each other, despite the night's snow.


	2. Dare You To Move

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ranma nor do I own the songs used.

* * *

**Dare You To Move**

Ranma/Akane

* * *

Ranma heard Akane training and decided to watch her. He studied her through a window, her concentration as she slowly practice her moves. He stopped breathing when she stopped her movements suddenly.   
"Ranma, stop watching me, it's creepy." He grinned. She relaxed her body and glared at him for a movement. "So?" She asked impatiently. "Don't you have something to tell me? Like a wrong move or something I could improve on? Or are you going to call me uncute again?" Ranma's grin disappeared. He was thinking of some witty comeback to say, something that would always leave their relationship fragile.   
"No." He replied.   
"So you came to watch me?" Akane asked seriously with all her impatience gone, maybe Ranma would say something that would bring down the wall that divided them for so long. Ranma opened his mouth about to say something but closed it quickly when he realized he had nothing else to say.

_Welcome to the planet   
Welcome to existence   
Everyone's here   
Everyone's here   
Everybody's watching you now   
Everybody waits for you now   
What happens next?   
What happens next?_

"Maybe you're watching me because..." Akane took a few steps toward him so she would be in arm reach. "Because you want to?" She asked. Ranma never felt so afraid in his life. He tried to mask the fear in his eyes that Akane has figured it out. Akane figured out his feelings for her. He never felt so compelled to place his own lips onto hers. He never felt his heart beat so fast. "So what is it Ranma? Do you want to-"   
He had to silence her, he had to make her stop analyzing him. He had to place his lips on hers.

_I dare you to move   
I dare you to move   
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor   
I dare you to move   
I dare you to move   
Like today never happened   
Today never happened before_

They pulled away quickly when they heard a twig break outside. Ranma quickly fled the dojo to leave Akane blushing and wondering what happened.   
Ranma climbed up a tree and steadied his breathing. How could this happen to him? How could this happen now? Why was he so scared? What was he afraid of?   
He avoided her for a few days and when he was forced in the same room, he was abnormally quiet that the rest of the house knew something happened but they were to afraid to ask. They assumed that their unstable relationship would deteriorate if they mentioned anything. So they were awkwardly silent outside of useless small talk. They had know clue that every second the strength of their relationship grew and the silence ignited the desire within. Akane stole quick glances at Ranma and didn't know how to react to this new situation but she recalled the kiss and decided to let Ranma work it out on his own and when he decided to approach her again.

_Welcome to the fallout   
Welcome to resistance   
The tension is here   
The tension is here   
Between who you are and who you could be   
Between how it is and how it should be_

She was training again in the dojo but this time his presence was so heavy, or maybe she just knew when he was around. She turned around and he was so close to her but at the same time the look in his eyes kept him so far away. She shifted her weight uncomfortably, it changed so quickly and so fast that she lost all comfort that she once felt in Ranma but even then it was a slight comfort, she grew accustomed to him and now she didn't know how to handle herself near him.   
Distant music from an outdoor party found it's way to the dojo. The heavy beat of a dance faded to a slow song and Ranma tried to say the rehearsed words he worked on all week to tell her. He was going to tell her that the kiss meant nothing and he was sorry it happened and maybe they could go back to the way things were. But he knew the kiss meant everything and he wasn't sorry it happened but he was afraid of what was going to happen now.

_I dare you to move   
I dare you to move   
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor   
I dare you to move   
I dare you to move   
Like today never happened   
Today never happened_

Akane waited what seemed like an eternity for Ranma to do or say anything but he just stood there, so lost and she saw a flicker of fear in his eyes. Her heart melted in her chest and she knew at that moment what she did next would change their lives forever. She chose not to yell, insult, or hit him. Instead she reached for his hands slowly, to try not to startle him. She placed his hands on her hips and wrapped her own arms around his neck and pulled herself close. They are both so young and they still didn't know much about the world even though they try so hard to comprehend. They didn't know that these emotions they felt aren't new but lay dormant in their heart. Akane felt Ranma shift his weight from leg to leg, swaying slightly to the beat and Akane followed his movement while closing her eyes.

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell   
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell   
Where can you run to escape from yourself?   
Where you gonna go?   
Where you gonna go?   
Salvation is here_

Like a jolt of electricity, Ranma jumped back from Akane. Akane stared into his bewildered heart and felt tears in her eyes. She pitied Ranma for his reactions, for someone so strong he was really weak inside and probably more vulnerable than the others. He backed away quickly and Akane took this chance to throw her arms around him blindly. She felt to her knees but she held on tightly to his knees. Her left cheek rested on his knees and she sniffled softly but in the dojo it echoed. Ranma pulled back from her but Akane held on tightly with her eyes shut just as tight.   
"Don't leave Ranma." She whispered.

_I dare you to move   
I dare you to move   
I dare you to lift yourself   
Lift yourself up off the floor   
I dare you to move   
I dare you to move   
Like today never happened   
Today never happened   
Today never happened   
Today never happened before_

"I'm sorry." Once she heard his voice, she heard what lie beneath it. Her eyelids flew open and she stared at the floor. She released her hold on him and felt him move away from her.   
"But I love you." The words came so naturally to her but nothing she could say would make Ranma understand.   
"I know." She listened to the soft shuffling on his clothes as he left and she fully felt his presence was gone.

* * *

**AN**: This one is a little more dramatic than I wanted but I felt that if they kissed and lived happily ever it would be too simple. It's really hard for me to write just Ranma/Akane fiction because it's complex on a different level that it's too easy and can be so hard at the same time. I love this song so much because whenever I hear it I think of a first kiss or just a kiss in general and the stages before a kiss, it's just powerful to me.

cat Rina: Aww thanks! I don't worry to much about reviews. I bet the non-traditional couple fans won't like this one but I like Ranma/Akane. I hope you enjoy this one too! Thank you for your review.

Phantasty-Puppy: Yeah, on some level I can understand how people see that Ryoga and Ukyo are wrong for each other but I'd like to look at the fact that I don't believe that everyone should have someone but I think the Ryoga/Ukyo pairing can allow a lot of growth to happen to both at the same time. Thank you so much for reviewing.

Noroi: Oh yeah, I did make Ranma really harsh but I remembered the episode Ukyo's Skirt and he was impatient to her then so I was tapping into it to create some kind of pain in order for her to be brought to Ryoga. Thank you for reviewing.

ForgottenSmile: Thanks! I tried not to be too sweet and at the same time have substance. Thanks you for your review.


End file.
